Primerizo
by Lenayuri
Summary: John es convertido en vampiro y su vida no es sencilla ¿qué sucederá cuando cierto detective entre en su vida, aún sin quererlo? Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire, Foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. Una mirada

-**Título**: Luz en la Oscuridad

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Incoherencias mías ¡están advertidos!

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: Sí, sí… ya sé; nada más pongo los Retos en el Foro y no participo ¡pero vean! Aquí estoy con una serie de drabbles (100 palabras) para el Reto OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked. Ya pueden bajar esas antorchas…

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**I. Una mirada**

¿Por qué tu vida no podía ser _simplemente normal_? ¿Acaso el universo conspira contra ti? Probablemente así era.

Y como si no fuese suficiente robar sangre para sobrevivir, llega ese _detective_ y te atrapa _infraganti_.

Oh, qué desdicha la tuya. Tú, un ex médico militar convertido en vampiro –o algo así– durante la guerra, estaba siendo interrogado por un engreído sujeto que se jactaba de inteligente. _Inmaduro_.

Ah, pero no puedes negar que su mirada es hipnotizante, casi como la tuya cuando no puedes evitar _cazar_ en las noches. Pero definitivamente él no es un vampiro; decides quedarte con él.

* * *

**Notas**

Es tan corto que me da pena xD

¡Pero así los quiero! Mañana el segundo cap... este fic será más de Humor que de otra cosa... oh, Merlín... ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Culpen a mi fiebre!

**¿Review?**


	2. Un Baile

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**II. Un Baile**

Es un hecho que tienes dos pies izquierdos, definitivamente.

El problema radica en que tu compañero de piso –sí, ese detective que casi te explota la cabeza con sus preguntas– insiste en enseñarte a bailar apropiadamente porque irán a resolver un caso en algún lugar de clase alta de Londres.

¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¡Eres un vampiro, por el amor de…! Sin blasfemias, recuérdalo.

Y ahí estabas ahora, aprendiendo a bailar para atrapar a no-sabes-quién y usar un traje elegante.

¿Por qué no existe un manual de _'Cómo ser un vampiro'_? Sinceramente, te sería de mucha ayuda en esos momentos.

* * *

**Notas**

Oficialmente es sábado (00:26hrs) así que sí puedo subir este capítulo ya :D

Lo sé, no pude esperar... y es patético que lo diga, pero ¡adoro mis 100 palabras! Y John me demanda un manual, el muy... gatito. xD

**¿Review?**


	3. La Transformación

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**III. La Transformación**

Un sueño. Debía ser eso, definitivamente. Sí, no había otra razón para pensar diferente, porque ese que estaba ahí no podías ser tu ¿verdad?

No, para nada.

Ese _animal_ en tu cama no podías ser tu ¿verdad? Probaste moviendo tu mano derecha ¡y el animal movió su pata derecha! No, no, no. No podía ser verdad ¿cuándo había sucedido eso?

Y por si no fuera suficiente vergonzoso –y quieres, de verdad, saber cómo regresar a ser tú– llega Sherlock y te observa fijamente. _Maldición_.

Y lo que esperabas. Ahora eras sujeto de observaciones, investigaciones y curiosidad. _¿Por qué a ti?_

* * *

**Notas**

¿Por qué a ti, John? ¡Porque soy mala! MUAHAHA

Son las 00:01hrs y actualizo esto :D

Creo que no les agrada mucho la idea, pero... me encanta cómo quedó. Es diferente y... pobre John, lo haré sufrir. **¿Review?**

**III. La Transformación**


	4. El Golpe

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**IV. El Golpe**

¿Por qué cuando _te_ convirtieron no te dieron una especie de guía para vampiros primerizos? No era mucho pedir ¿verdad?

Al menos habías descubierto cómo volver a ser tú y viceversa. ¡Sherlock estaba encantado! Tenía _algo_ interesante todos los días ¡aún si no tuviese un caso! Siempre estaba a tu alrededor, mirándote, analizándote… te ponía nervioso.

Y ahora, con el caso de La Mujer, te había pedido que lo golpearas en el rostro ¡acaso estaba demente! ¡Podías matarlo de un solo golpe!

Por supuesto, lo golpeaste lo más suave posible.

Sus huesos crujieron.

Y '_Te lo dije'_ sonaba tan bien.

* * *

**Notas**

Se me está haciendo costumbre esto de publicar a media noche... ¿les agrada? Igual y los reviews los envían en el transcurso del día :D

Pero así, cuando abren su bandeja de entrada, se dan cuenta de que comencé a joder desde temprano *guiño*

John me dijo que si no lo regresaba a su forma, no iba a darme mermelada ;A;

**¿Un review?**


	5. La Elegancia

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**V. La Elegancia**

Dos, tres, cuatro veces. ¿Cuántas veces más debías golpearte con esa maldita mesita de centro? ¡Y el maldito de Sherlock se reía! ¡_De ti_!

Oh, y claro que él había dicho que no tenías nada de _elegancia_ a pesar de ser un vampiro. ¡Cómo serlo si eras primerizo! Además, habías sido militar ¿qué había de elegante ahí?

Pero Sherlock tenía maquinando otros planes en su mente llena de rizos. Y sinceramente, a pesar de ser tú el _predador_ en esa habitación, sentías como si estuviese desnudo ante la mirada del detective.

Sherlock juró que te volvería elegante.

_Maldición_ -de nuevo.

* * *

**Notas**

¿Les gusta John vampiro? Es como... no sé, un bebé(?) vampiro aprendiendo a ser uno. Y Sherlock no ayuda, sinceramente. **¿Un review?** Muchas gracias por leer mis ocurrencias.


	6. El Teatro

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**VI. El Teatro**

No te sentías preparado para aquello, jamás lo estarías, en serio. Pero ser arrastrado por el detective a un teatro para ver quién-sabe-cuál-función había sido patético incluso para ti.

Ese era uno de los pasos en el _fabuloso_ plan de Sherlock para volverte elegante. ¿Para qué quería volverte elegante? ¿Qué caso tenía? Oh, sí. Seguramente era alguno de sus experimentos o algo así.

No te quedó otro remedio que _disfrutar_ de la función.

Media hora después, estabas cabeceando.

No que te aburrieras, para nada; simplemente estabas cansado y tenías _hambre_.

Miraste suplicante a Sherlock y salieron de la función divertidos.

* * *

**Notas**

Ehehehe mis pequeños 'niños' se están poniendo juguetones(?) -desvariando-. Otro más... y no sé qué hago aquí... en serio ¿qué rayos es esto? xD Gracias por leer **¿un review?**


	7. La Intimidad

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**VII. La Intimidad**

Tus sueños eran extraños. A veces soñabas que volabas, otras que corrías a través de un gran bosque y otras más, los que te causaban mayor preocupación, donde poseías el cuerpo de Sherlock, marcándolo como tuyo, uniéndolo a ti para la eternidad.

Querías creer que sólo eran sueños, pero ¿y si los vampiros tenían sueños premonitorios? ¿Acaso le harías eso al detective? ¿Sería consentido o a fuerza? No, ni pensar en eso.

A pesar de que eras un _salvaje_ sabías, no, ¡podías controlarte!

Lo malo, es que Sherlock no sabe lo que es _tener privacidad_ y se enteró de todo.

* * *

**Notas**

Ops, olvidé subir este ayer así que... ¡viernes 2x1! Con el Mystrade me estoy atrasando porque se me secó el cerebro... sorry. Gracias por leer :D


	8. El Reflejo

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**VIII. El Reflejo**

Sabes que tienes unos cuantos golpes en tu rostro debido a la pelea que tuvieron en el caso de esa mañana, y sabes también que dichos golpes se curarán más rápido de lo que te darías cuenta. Sin embargo, darías lo que fuera por poder verte en un maldito espejo.

No era vanidad, pero es extraño ya no saber cómo eres.

Claro, las fotografías ayudan, pero no es lo mismo.

Sherlock se acerca al baño y lo percibes, entra y se queda observándote, pasando su mirada de ti al espejo.

Te toma de los hombros y te besa. Nada más.

* * *

**Notas**

Awwww -sigue derritiendose- John es como un 'experimento' interesante para Sherlock. Lo siento, me encanta hacerle la vida de cuadritos xD

Gracias por leer :D

**¿Un review?**


	9. El Aroma

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**IX. El Aroma**

¿El beso? ¿Qué fue ese beso? Nada al parecer.

Y se confirma cuando un aroma extremadamente fuerte invade tus fosas nasales. El _aroma_ de La Mujer.

Sherlock había vuelto a verla, sin decirte, sin consultarte… ¡espera! ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡Él podía hacer lo que quisiera! Y tú igual.

Y esa noche saliste, como hace mucho no lo hacías, a cazar.

Corriste hasta llegar a quién-sabe-qué-lugar e intentaste tranquilizarte. ¿Qué era eso que oprimía –en caso de que aún tuvieras– el corazón?

No, definitivamente no eran celos.

Negativo, simplemente era molestia. ¡Sí, molestia! Nada más que eso.

Una _obvia_ mentira.

* * *

**Notas**

Adelanto el de mañana porque... ¿por qué? xD ¡Ah, si! Para responder algo OwO -y porque mañana voy al cine a ver Hansel y Gretel-

**Ann** (Guest): Sé que son cortos y faltos de 'algo'; a drede los dejé así, de 100 palabras, como un _incentivo_, una base para escribir oneshots basados en _esto_. Estos, los 20, los escribí en una noche y me gustaron como quedaron; obviamente, los oneshots son -o serán- más reveladores, con más material y mucha más sensualidad que, ya de por sí, los vampiros transmiten -sí, yo también comparto tu sentir con la 'saga' brillante-. Así que gracias por leer -no tenía cómo agradecerte-, no me molesta tu comentario y espero que los oneshots que surjan de aquí -como 'Transformación'- sean de tu agrado. :D

Gracias por leer **¿un review****?** ;)


	10. Hambre

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**X. Hambre**

¿Hiciste un berrinche? Sí. ¿Volviste tres días después? Sí. ¿Sherlock estaba preocupado? No sabrías decirlo con seguridad.

Su estado era más bien _caótico_. Cuatro parches de nicotina en su antebrazo, su bata azul, sus experimentos… ¡todo un maldito desastre! ¿Y quién debía limpiar? Por supuesto que tú.

Al final de la tarde comenzó a darte hambre ¿cómo era posible si te habías alimentado hasta saciarte? Aquello era extraño… ¿existía alguna clase de enfermedad para los vampiros? ¿Era una señal de algo que sucedería?

Un frenesí irresistible comenzó a invadir tu cuerpo. Tu mente dejó de responder.

Tu cuerpo actuó solo.

* * *

**Notas**

Ops... olvidé publicar ayer porque... ahm... ops. (?)

En unos capítulos más haré un oneshot con más descripciones :D -me gusta la intriga-. Gracias por leer ;)


	11. Vulnerable

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**XI. Vulnerable**

Tu cabeza daba vueltas y recordaste la sensación que te da cuando tienes resaca. Pero no habías bebido ¿o sí? No que recuerdes.

Te levantas al baño y lo que encuentras ahí te deja pasmado.

Sherlock está _en_ la bañera _desnudo_. _Observándote_ con sus fieros ojos. No puedes evitar pasar tu mirada por su cuerpo desnudo y encuentras unas cuantas marcas que no son normales.

Algo hierve en tu interior.

¿Quién? ¡Quién había _osado_ tocar el cuerpo de Sherlock!

Y Sherlock menciona tranquilamente que habías sido _tú_, la noche anterior.

_Oh_.

Seguramente Sherlock sería tu punto débil, si tuvieras uno.

* * *

**Notas**

Ahaha... ¿John con resaca de sangre? No pude evitar imaginarmelo con un Bloody-Mary en la mano -una bebida- xD

Gracias por leer


	12. La Pelea

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**XII. La Pelea**

Sherlock estaba demente si pensaba siquiera en la posibilidad de que tú aceptaras aquello. ¿_Convertirlo_? ¡Sí, claro!

El detective pensaba que era sencillo, ser inmortal y bebedor de sangre ¡pero no lo era! Debías tener demasiados cuidados para no ser descubierto, tenías que cuidar tu _sed_ para no lastimar inocentes; y conociendo la falta de sentido ético y moral del detective, no dudabas que arrasara con medio Londres en una noche –sólo para experimentar.

Hubo una pelea y no se hablaron durante algunos días.

Como unos _adolescentes_.

Y luego de aquello, lo besaste y le pediste que te diera tiempo.

* * *

**Notas**

Ohohoho~ Ya casi termina... entonces, ¡ya viene otro oneshot con más sobre estos dos! De hecho, será otro capítulo para el fanfic **'Transformación****'** -si no lo has leído, te invito a que lo hagas :D

Gracias por leer y por tu lindo review ;)


	13. La Sombra

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**XIII. La Sombra**

Conoces tu sombra; sabes lo que hace, lo que no y las formas que toma cuando lo deseas. Por lo tanto, _esa_ sombra _no_ era la tuya.

Desde hace unos días sentiste a alguien siguiéndote, nadie _aparentemente_ visible, pero había _algo_ ahí.

Y esa noche, en la que Sherlock –que no se pudo levantar de la cama gracias a ti– te mandó por leche porque no había, lo sentiste de nuevo.

Aparentemente era alguien _nuevo_, no que fueras un experto, pero ya tenías varios meses convertido. Típico.

¿Querría pelea? ¿Matarte tal vez? ¿Matar a Sherlock?

No, jamás. Lo protegerías siempre.

* * *

**Notas**

Ehehehe~ (?) No todo es fluff y humor aquí... esto se va poniendo bueno, ¿verdad? *o*

Gracias por leer :D


	14. Seducción

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**XIV. Seducción**

Era otro caso doméstico en el que apoyabas a Sherlock sin dudarlo. Había sido aburrido, de hecho.

La mujer junto a su amante asesinaron al esposo para quedarse con la fortuna; lástima que Sherlock podía ver a través de su maraña de mentiras.

Te habías quedado lejos, como apoyo; sin embargo la mirada hambrienta que la hija de la susodicha le mandaba a Sherlock no te pasó por alto.

_Oh_, _no_. Esa niña _estúpida_ no iba a competir contra ti.

Usaste un _poco_ de manipulación mental en ella para alejar esos pensamientos sobre Sherlock.

Él era _tuyo_.

Y Sherlock sonrió.

* * *

**Notas**

Johny es un vampiro posesivo, ¿verdad? ¡Gracias por leer! No olviden leer el fanfic **Transformación**, el cual es una versión más larga y detallada de esta serie de drabbles :D

¡Feliz día de los solteros!(?) -arroja calzones rojos y camisas púrpuras-


	15. El Compañero

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**XV. El Compañero**

A Sherlock lo considerabas algo especial, mucho más que un _amigo con derechos_. Pero nunca te detuviste a pensar que tal vez los sueños y esa necesidad insana de estar con él, su aroma, su piel, su mirada, besos y demás, fuese algo mucho más allá de eso.

Creíste que era una de esas etapas que debías pasar. Pero no.

Al parecer lo que habías soñado hace mucho se había vuelto realidad y había tomado fuerza.

Y lo que descubriste no hizo más que darte dolor de cabeza.

Sherlock era tu compañero eterno.

Y esa sería la excusa para convertirlo.

* * *

**Notas**

Hehe~ justo este capítulo cae en el _**frabulloso** _día. Oh, bueno... ¿cursi? Nah, para nada. Gracias por leer :D


	16. El Tiempo

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**XVI. El Tiempo**

Tu descubrimiento no pasó por alto ante las habilidades de Sherlock. Estaba ansioso.

Quería ser convertido cuanto antes, por ti.

¿Pero cómo podía pedirte eso? ¿Cómo te pedía que lo asesinaras para poder convertirlo? ¡Cómo!

Sherlock era egoísta, pero tú también lo eras. Querías tenerlo para siempre contigo, pero a la vez, no querías darle esa no-vida a él. Querías que viviera, que sintiera… que fuera él.

¿Qué pasará en el futuro? Era algo incierto, incluso para ti.

Sherlock estaba listo pero ¿y tú? ¿Tú lo estabas?

Necesitabas más tiempo, mucho, mucho más tiempo.

Pero sabías que todo sucedería. Pronto.

* * *

**Notas**

Mah... nada que decir en mi defensa... sigo trabajando en los otros capítulos de **Transformación**... ¡culpo al _**frabulloso**_ día! xD

¡Gracias por leer!


	17. El Sacrificio

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**XVII. El Sacrificio**

Sherlock, como nunca antes, se había estado portando demasiado _cariñoso_ –hablando en su idioma, claro– y supusiste que era algo parecido al chantaje para que accedieras a convertirlo cuanto antes.

Pero una tarde, por fin conociste a la _sombra_ que te perseguía.

Un antiguo enemigo de Sherlock. Un tal Moriarty.

Al parecer había sido convertido también.

El problema fue que no te diste cuenta antes de las señales.

Sherlock se sacrificó para salvarte.

No pudiste hacer nada por él.

Sherlock murió ese día cuando saltó de aquel edificio.

Moriarty murió por tu propia mano.

Tú moriste _junto_ con tu compañero.

* * *

**Notas**

Gah! D;

¡No me maten! Aún soy joven y hay tanto slash que escribir... oh, bueno... 2x1 porque olvidé subir el 16 ayer... ops. ¡Gracias por leer!


	18. La Muerte

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**XVIII. La Muerte**

No habías anhelado tanto algo en tu vida como la muerte misma.

Deambulaste durante semanas en lugares desconocidos a la espera de que te asesinaran, de que descubrieran a la bestia dentro de ti y acabaran con tu pena, con tu dolor.

Sherlock se había ido.

Ya nada te esperaba ahí.

Pero el aroma de Moriarty seguía en el aire ¿cómo podía ser? Y los descubriste; a los seguidores del criminal.

Y como nunca antes, los cazaste sólo por diversión, para ver sus rostros llenos de miedo antes de asesinarlos con tus propias garras.

Era venganza.

Vengabas la muerte de Sherlock.

* * *

**Notas**

Ouch, perdón por la tardanza y eso, pero estoy haciendo el papeleo para mi titulación y llego cansada a mi casita. Espero esta semana terminar Transformación :D

Dos drabbles para el final, se pone interesante ¿verdad? ¡Gracias por leer! ;)


	19. Soledad

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**XIX. Soledad**

El viento frío mueve tu cabello y tu ropa. ¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí? Cuántos días, ¿o ya son años? ¿Cuánto más te faltaba para morir?

Sherlock, tu compañero, murió hace ya tanto tiempo que la _vida_ ya no vale la pena sin él.

Qué cruel es el destino al ofrecerte un regalo tan hermoso como Sherlock y al mismo tiempo arrebatártelo de las manos y mofarse de ti.

¿Acaso no era suficiente ya? Incluso dejándote morir de hambre no había sido suficiente para matarte.

Sólo entrabas en un estado salvaje pero no morías.

La soledad era el peor castigo.

* * *

**Notas**

¡No John! ¡No te dejes morir! D:

Oh, bueno... penúltimo drabble, mañana el último. Ahm... no me maten ;_;

¡Gracias por leer!


	20. Reencuentro

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 100

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**XX. Reencuentro**

Enclaustrado en aquella pequeña cabaña en ese lugar olvidado por la mano de Dios, esperabas tu muerte.

Cada día imaginabas que Sherlock estaba ahí, contigo. Le hacías el amor, lo hacías gritar y gemir de placer.

Pero todo era falso.

Incluso el aroma parecía real. ¡No, esperen! ¡Nunca habías imaginado su aroma!

Te levantaste de la cama y comenzaste a seguir el rastro. Unas millas al sur, probablemente. Y corriste, como si tu no-vida dependiera de ello ¡y ahí estaba!

Tan hermoso como lo recordabas.

Sherlock.

No sabías cómo, pero no desaprovechaste la oportunidad y lo convertiste.

_Juntos para siempre._

* * *

**Notas**

Y se acabó~ T_T

Mis pequeños ya están juntos ahora... y yo... nada más no puedo terminar de escribir **Transformación; **les pido una disculpa, pero he andado ocupada con trámites y bueno, llego cansada a mi casita y a dormir. Espero hoy poder escribir algo decente y subirlo, sino, les recompensaré con **dos capítulos** de **This is War.** ¡Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
